


Closer

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-01
Updated: 2000-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna's Weekend of Peace





	1. Closer

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Okay, here it is, by popular demand....

Closer 

By Kandra Carter Grayson

Summary: Josh and Donna’s weekend of peace

Disclaimer: All West Wing characters mentioned in this story belong to Aaron Sorkin, the genius behind the best show on television. All other characters that I make up belong to me.

Author’s Note: This is the sequel to ‘This Woman Needs’ and the second in a series that I am goingto write.

 

Josh picked up his alarm clock and threw it across the room. Hearing it break, he relaxed, settling back into bed and wrapping his arms around his pillow.

‘Wait a second. Since when does my pillow have blonde hair?’

"Josh, it’s Saturday morning. Why did you set your alarm? And when did you have time to set it? I thought we were pretty busy last night."

‘Oh. It’s just Donna.’

"I don’t know. I guess I did it out of habit."

‘Wait a second. Donna?’

"Josh?"

"Yeah Donna?"

"Did you enjoy last night?"

"Well, yeah, I definitely did. Did you?"

‘Last night. What did I do last night? Oh yeah! That! How could I have forgotten that?’

"Last night was the best night of my life. I love you Josh."

"I love you too Donna."

"Let’s go back to sleep."

"Okay."

Closing his eyes, Josh settled back into the bed, holding Donna in his arms.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you always throw your alarm clock against the wall in the morning?"

Josh laughed and pulled Donna closer.

"Yeah, I do. The people at Wal-Mart love me. I’m in there twice a week at least, buying a new one."

"I’m sure that you provide them with constant amusement."

"There’s only one person in the world that I want to constantly amuse."

"And who’s that?"

"You."

Donna snuggled up closer to him.

"You have no idea how your words affect me Joshua." 

\-------------------------------------------- 

Later that day, Donna found herself standing in Wal-Mart with Josh, looking at the alarm clocks.

‘How did I go from lying in bed with Josh to standing in Wal-Mart with Josh?’

"Donna? If you moved in with me, then I bet we could use your alarm clock?"

‘I couldn’t have heard that right. I couldn’t have heard that right.’

"Sure Josh. We’ll use my alarm clock from now on."

"Does that mean that you’ll move in with me?"

‘I swear I just heard him say move in with me again.’

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. I am. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to let you spend the night at your apartment alone anymore. And I know that I won’t be spending the night in my apartment alone anymore."

‘He’s serious. He’s actually serious.’

"Josh, did you break your alarm clock again?"

Turning around, Donna saw a Wal-Mart employee standing there looking at him.

"Yes Andy, I did. However, I am trying to convince this beautiful woman to move in with me so we can just use her alarm clock."

"Well, I hope that you can do that. She looks like one not to let go of. How’s your mom doing?"

"Mom’s doing good. How’s Shelly?"

"Shelly’s great. Oh, and why don’t you buy one that is battery operated? It won’t rip the cord out of it when you throw it."

"Thanks for the advice. I might have to do that."

"Well, come to my check out and I’ll give you a discount on it. Lord knows you buy enough of those in here."

"Thanks Andy."

After Andy walked away, Donna turned towards Josh.

"They know you personally?"

"I told you I came in here at least twice a week just to buy a new alarm clock."

End of Part One

  

  

  

  


	2. Closer 2

Closer 

By Kandra Carter Grayson

Summary: Josh and Donna’s weekend of peace

Disclaimer: All West Wing characters mentioned in this story belong to Aaron Sorkin, the genius behind the best show on television. All other characters that I make up belong to me.

Author’s Note: This chapter is told from Josh’s POV.

 

It’s Saturday night. I’m standing in Donna’s apartment. I’ve been here many times before. Of course, I’m usually drunk when I’m here. I can’t believe that I never let my feelings for her slip out while I was here before.

"Josh, will you bring me another box?"

I finally convinced her to move in with me. Now I won’t have to worry about her coming back here every night. So, for now, Donna is in her bedroom packing up some of her essential things. This is the fifth box she’s wanted. Something tells me I might need a bigger apartment.

"Sure Donna. Are you almost done yet?"

Walking back into her bedroom, I look around and realize that she has a lot of stuff crammed into this tiny apartment. There is stuff everywhere back here. Figurines and dolls and stuffed animals are sitting on top of every dresser. Pictures and paintings line the walls. It looks like a little girl’s room.

And then, standing in the middle of it, wearing nothing but her robe, is Donnatella Moss. Very much a woman and not a little girl.

I would know.

Oh Lord, her robe is coming untied. I need to get out of this room before I lose control of myself. Like I did the first time I brought a box back to her. That’s why she’s wearing the robe now.

"Thanks honey. Doyou want to go get us some dinner?"

I have to get use to the fact she can say ‘Thanks honey’ and be talking to me.

"Why don’t you finish up and we can go get some dinner together?"

"That sounds like a good idea. How about you help me finish packing my stuff?"

"Okay. Tell me where to start."

"How about the top drawer in the dresser behind you?"

I turn around and open up the door. Seeing what’s inside, I immediately close it. I can’t pack that stuff.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to pack this stuff."

"Josh, it’s my underwear drawer. Why can’t you pack it?"

"Just because I have seen you out of it doesn’t mean I’m comfortable searching through your drawer of it. I’ll go make us dinner reservations and you can pack the drawer."

Donna laughed as she walked over to me. Every step she takes is making that robe become more and more untied. I don’t think I can take much more of this. I need to get out of this room.

"Josh, you are too cute. Why don’t you go order us take out, I’ll finish packing and get dressed, then we’ll go back to your apartment and eat it?"

"Our apartment."

"Excuse me?"

"If you’re moving in, it’s not just my apartment anymore. It’s our apartment."

Oh God. Now she’s wrapping her arms around me. I know that the robe is not going to last for very long.

"Donna, I don’t think we’re going anywhere for awhile."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss me.

This is going to be one long night.

End of Part Two

  

  

  


	3. Closer 3

Closer 

By Kandra Carter Grayson

Summary: Josh and Donna’s weekend of peace

Disclaimer: All West Wing characters mentioned in this story belong to Aaron Sorkin, the genius behind the best show on television. All other characters that I make up belong to me.

Author’s Note: This chapter is told from Donna’s POV.

 

We need to keep our hands off of each other. Otherwise, Monday is not going to go very well.

Josh and I did not go get dinner last night.

Josh and I did not leave my room last night.

And, I think Josh is much more comfortable with packing my underwear drawer now.

Monday is not going to go very well. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

It’s lunchtime now. I think we need to get up soon, and start to talk about what we are going to do in the staff meeting on Monday. Josh isn’t worried. He says we have a plan. I don’t think that we have any plan. At least not one that he’s told me about.

"Donna? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"We should go get some lunch."

"Okay."

He doesn’t move.

I didn’t expect him to. Of course, I’m not making a move to get up either. 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

We had McDonald’s for dinner. And now, we are back at Josh’s apartment. Or our apartment as he’s been calling it.

I decided to move in with him when he told me that Andy fromWal-Mart has become one of his best friends. Not that there is anything wrong with that. I have friends back in Madison that work at Wal-Mart. But when he told me that Andy knows more about him than I do, I decided I didn’t like that.

I’m the one who’s supposed to know the most about him. I’m the one he’s supposed to confide in. And now, he can. I’ll be here twenty-four hours a day.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so quiet?"

"I’m just thinking about how Andy knows more about you than I do."

"Donna! He doesn’t know that much more about me!"

"He asked how your mother was. I don’t even know your mother’s name! What else is there that I don’t know that Andy knows? High school girlfriends? College girlfriends?"

Now, I know that I probably shouldn’t have said that. I can see the hurt and trust in his eyes. But I don’t know how to think when I’m around him. All I think about is him.

"I don’t think you need to worry about my high school or college girlfriends considering the fact that I don’t talk to any of them anymore."

"That’s not my point."

"I know. I know. And it’s Amber, by the way."

"What’s Amber?"

"My mother’s name. I can’t wait for you to meet her. She’s gonna love you."

I can’t meet his mother! What is she gonna say to me? What is she gonna think of me? And our age difference? What is she gonna think about that?

"Donna, relax. It’s not like you’re gonna meet her tomorrow."

I guess that I must have had a look of terror on my face.

"I know. There’s just so much we need to talk about Josh."

"Donna, no there’s not. Does this feel right to you?"

Josh leaned down and kissed her. Breaking apart, Josh looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Yes, Josh, that feels perfect."

"Then that’s all that should matter. We have the rest of our lives to get around to answering silly questions like who we took to our senior proms and what we had for dinner on Christmas 1980. Right now, I want to concentrate on you and me. Nothing else."

"Charles Mickleson and turkey."

"Donna! I was kidding!"

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He leaned down and kissed me, and before I knew it, we were headed towards his bedroom. Or our bedroom, as I guess I should be saying. Oh yeah, this is the way it’s supposed to be.

The End


End file.
